


Жертва

by mishmedunitsa



Series: За кадром [3]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эйдан разговаривает с Дином... через посредника. </p><p>UST, гет, вуайеризм, секс в присутствии третьего лица </p><p>Написано для команды Tolkien-PJ на ЗФБ-2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жертва

Сквозь неутомимый бит, несущийся по залу, то и дело прорываются взрывы смеха — Дин устало поднимает глаза, чтобы убедиться, что веселее всех смеётся Эйдан. Это кажется издевательством, ещё пару часов назад именно Эйдан картинно жаловался на усталость, косился на Питера и Энди — «совсем загоняли!» — и в такси бессовестно приваливался жаркой лохматой башкой к плечу Дина. И буквально при входе в клуб всё изменилось — словно всё человеческое полиняло в нём под безжизненным вспышками этих светильников, словно проснулась вампирская сущность, и первой удобно подвернувшейся рядом жертвой оказался Дин. Теперь можно и не смотреть то чёртово шоу, о котором спрашивают поклонницы на каждой встрече — вот он, Эйдан-вампир, скалится в очередном приступе хохота, почти не щуря при этом глаза. Теперь нужно прислоняться вспотевшим лбом к холодной стене, чтобы не видеть этот оскал — и чтобы продержаться ещё немного, пока его личный вампир навеселится и насытится: они уехали вместе, должны вместе и вернуться, не дело это — бросать приезжего в самом раскованном клубе Окленда. 

Холодные голубоватые вспышки заливают бликами волосы Эйдана — но это похоже не на седину, как было бы у обычного человека, а на расплавленный металл, словно человекообразного дракона пытались утопить в серебре. Но он выжил и теперь мстит глупым гномам, вот, например, изловил какую-то коротконогую девицу с рыжими косицами, ну точно девчачью версию Фили. И словарный запас примерно такой же — слышно только восхищённое оханье да «Эйдан». Можно поспорить, скоро она скажет кому-нибудь, своей расстроенной подружке или самому Дину, что-то вроде «Я останусь с ним», и никто не засомневается в её праве — уж слишком откровенно Эйдан пожирает залившимися теменью глазами её пышную грудь и голую белую шею. Дин отпивает ещё чего-то ядовито-зелёного из бокала и снова прислоняется к спасительной стене, не желая видеть последний этап вампирской охоты. Раскаты музыки то приближаются, то удаляются, ударяя в него, как волны, относя куда-то всё дальше и дальше… 

— Дино, ты что-то совсем раскис, надо пойти освежиться, — то ли он сам воспринимает с заминкой, то ли голос Эйдана растянут алкоголем и бог весть какими ещё веществами, но кажется, что он ещё ниже и напористей, чем обычно, он гипнотизирует, и Дин послушно встаёт, повинуясь этой скрытой власти, подаваясь вслед тяжёлой руке, рассеянно потрепавшей его по плечу. Рыжая прядь мелькает на краю поля зрения — и тут же исчезает, не успев стать раздражителем. За спиной, где-то далеко, запоздало грохает упавший стул, но Дин уже почти не слышит, вываливаясь вслед за Эйданом в полутёмный холл со множеством дверей. Где-то здесь должен быть туалет, там кран с водой… умыться… Дин бездумно поворачивает вслед мерцающей белизне футболки, ведомый низким неразборчивым гулом всё такого же властного голоса… 

…В комнате едва ли светлее, чем в коридоре, но когда белая футболка летит на пол, стянутая ловкими гномьими ручонками девицы, Дина на секунду ослепляет, так, что он больно влепляется локтем в стену. Эйдан поворачивается на звук: 

— О. Ты хочешь присоединиться? — Дин едва не падает вперёд, на удивлённый взмах смугло-белой руки, и Эйдан растерянно смеётся: — А-а, нет, разве что посмотреть. Садись тут… или ложись. Я думаю, милая, он сейчас отключится и нам не помешает.

  
  


Остолбеневшая было девица снова принимается за дело, и Эйдан поворачивается к ней, спиной к Дину, снова ослепляя — Дин пялится и пятится, упирается задом в стенку, и сползает по ней вниз, на дурацкий кожаный пуфик, томно выдыхающий под тяжестью его тела. Эйдан что-то неразборчиво шутит по этому поводу прямо в бюст девицы, та подобострастно хихикает, выкручиваясь из своего узкого платья в руки Эйдану. Даже в затуманенном зелёными коктейлями полумраке комнаты видно, какие сильные эти руки, как легко они приподнимают девицу, окончательно вытряхивая её из ненужных оболочек. Дин молча фиксирует кадры, чувствуя себя любимым Кэноном, у которого выжигают матрицу. Вдох — зум — вспышка — тело навзничь, яркая белизна женской кожи на тёмной коже дивана. Выдох — скрип — рыжая вспышка волос. Вдох — стон — звериная хищно вздыбленная спина с гипнотически прекрасным рельефом мышц. Наверное, лучше было бы действительно отрубиться, не видеть, не помнить, но камера в мозгу окончательно сходит с ума и включает режим записи видео. Девица тянется к Эйдану с поцелуем, но он ловко выворачивается, выставляя длинную шею, и прикусывает её белое плечо, она охает, сжимая бёдра на его талии. Никаких нежностей, только сила, только месть серебряного дракона, только неумолимо бьющий в цель серебряный поршень, раз за разом попадающая в яблочко стрела. Эйдан трахается небрежно, размашисто, насколько позволяет поза — на коленях у низкого диванчика. Дину плохо видно лицо, вот тут бы пригодился настоящий зум фотоаппарата, но кажется, что вместо удовольствия там злость. Девушка ритмично стонет, мотая головой — рыжие всплески локонов льнут к запястьям Эйдана, обегают волнами. Он останавливается на секунду, машинально встряхивает рукой, бросая взгляд в сторону Дина. Полузакрытые глаза, на блестящей от пота скуле густая тень ресниц, губа закушена — Дин, поспешно закрывая глаза тоже, чтоб не выдать себя, думает, что этот кадр нужно запомнить. Если ловить эмоцию в снимке, то это был бы идеальный образ… нет, не страсти и даже не сладострастия. Животного злого желания. Эйдан громко недовольно рыкает, подтверждая эти мысли, и Дин просто не может удержаться и не открыть глаза. Девушка болезненно вскрикивает, когда Эйдан резко разводит её бёдра, придавливая к дивану, словно распятую тушку зверька — но тут же снова запрокидывается в истоме, когда он принимается вбиваться с новой силой. 

«О, Эйдан!» — она почти взвизгивает, когда он вдруг резко отстраняется, выходя. В полутьме ни черта не разобрать, но Дину кажется, что он чётко видит курчавую поросль внизу плоского твёрдого живота, видит влажно поблёскивающий белёсый латекс презерватива, едва не лопающийся от распирающего желания. Эйдан на мгновение придерживает член рукой, словно раздумывая, не начать ли снова, — но отпускает и исподлобья смотрит на вскинувшуюся девицу. 

— Повернись, — Дин едва не повинуется этому приказу тоже, так беспрекословно властен голос. Непередаваемый звук отлипающей от кожаной обивки вспотевшей человеческой голой кожи едва не заставляет Дина рассмеяться. Эйдан снова рыкает, помогая девушке встать как ему удобней, сминает ладонью, всей пятернёй её покрасневшие ягодицы до белых пятен. Он чуть отстраняется — посмотреть, Дину видно лишь густо-розовое, складки тела — как скрученные лепестки невиданного цветка, налитого соком и готового развернуться — и профиль Эйдана, сосредоточенный взгляд, неуловимое почти отсутствующее выражение на лице. Девушка стонет, выгибается как лиана, выставляется сильнее, и Эйдан раздвигает эти лепестки рукой, размазывает влагу. Второй рукой он берётся за чуть опавший член, сжимает, при этом чуть хмуря брови — впрочем, даже это почти не меняет равнодушного выражения лица. До тех пор, пока Эйдан не оборачивается на Дина. Они встречаются взглядами, Дин словно пригвождён к стене, не в силах сделать вид, что его нет — и брови против воли изумлённо ползут вверх, когда он видит довольную, хищно-счастливую улыбку на лице Эйдана. Он со смешком хлопает девицу по упругому бедру, звук слишком звонкий для такой маленькой комнаты, особенно в унисон с взвизгом. 

— Нравится, да? Тогда продолжим! — откуда-то Дин точно знает, что эти слова предназначены не девушке. Он уже не скрываясь смотрит, как Эйдан направляет снова моментально вставший член — размер действительно внушает. Дин против воли чуть подаётся вперёд — и не то по правде видит, не то так ярко фантазирует, как плоть мягко раздвигает плоть. Он слышит звук соприкосновения упругой влажной кожи, начинает чувствовать дрожь и нетерпение девушки как свои. Эйдан небрежно кладёт руку на блестящую от пота поясницу, прогибающуюся ещё глубже. Он легонько морщится, передвигает ладонь выше, на выпуклую розовую ягодицу, но не держит — а лишь едва опирается, второй рукой проводит по своей груди, ероша влажные слипшиеся волоски. Медленно, не отрывая взгляда от Дина, подаётся вперёд, входя на всю длину — девушка охает и сводит лопатки. 

— Я могу трахать тебя так… могу трахать тебя всю ночь. — Эйдан улыбается почти лукаво, но поблёскивающая на висках испарина и взгляд из-под волчьих изломленных бровей придают серьёзности, слова звучат обещанием, от которого пробирает до мурашек — не то страха, не то предвкушения. Девушка пытается повернуть голову на звук, посмотреть на Эйдана, но он давит ладонью ей на шею, скрашивая грубость жеста лёгкими поглаживаниями — кончиками пальцев по волосам, по затылку. Она глухо хнычет, постанывает в угол дивана, трётся макушкой о спинку — волосы шуршат, как рыжие осенние листья, соприкасаясь с кожей обивки. Эйдан властно, мерно дотрахивает её — склоняясь ниже, шепчет равнодушно-ласково: «Но сегодня ночь слишком короткая, милая, тебя, наверное, уже ждут». И снова поднимает голову, поворачивается к Дину — напряжённая жилка на шее бьётся так, что видно даже под щетиной. 

— Тебе будет хорошо… — Эйдан снова улыбается, закусив губу, и закрывает глаза, запрокидывает голову — кадык прокатывается острым камешком, когда он сглатывает. И отпускает себя — быстрые, жадные движения бёдер, ежесекундно меняющийся теневой рисунок рельефа мышц, воплощённая сила и стихия. Девушка стонет на одной ноте — «Да! Да! Да!» — и Дин повторяет это одними губами, тоже зажмуриваясь, чувствуя, как стыдно и сладко сжимается сердце от этой убеждённости.


End file.
